Valterra Sora Doflamingo
=Beginning= Valterra Sora Doflamingo was born with the name Valterra Ayden Sora to her father, Nicholade Sora, and mother, Sophitia Sora. She was born in the little town of Cothwalde, about thirty miles south of Logue town on a small island. With one brother, Aldelade Sora, the family seemed to have done everything right to be given such luck. Their luck would slowly begin to fade, though, for at the age of three, Sophitia would grow ill and die. Three more years would pass seemingly uneventfully, until the fateful day came. A storm ripped through the island area, demolishing the town and leaving all but seven dead or missing. Valterra would find herself alone, clinging to an elder woman as the seven survivors watched in the distance as a marine ship drew closer to come to their aid. The survivors were taken onto the ship, separated and checked for any injuries that could be fatal. Valterra had been separated by the motherly figure she had clung to so desperately for those two days of hell. The marine that was assigned to her couldn't help but feel immense pity for such a small child to have survived a disaster that took everything she had left. He recalled something that a man on his final day had told him, and given to him. Slowly, the marine took out a necklace with a single, polished red stone at the end of the chain and placed it around her neck as a gift. The small gift was enough to cheer her up, and soon after, Valterra would be sent to an Orphanage in the city. Leaving Logue Town It had only been a few months since she had been relocated, several people were interested in her, but there had been none to take in Valterra. Though on one day that she was outside playing in the square, she would run into the legs of a man, and looked up to him. The other children watched with interest as the man looked down to her with dark eyes and a bit smile upon his red scruffed face, crouching down to help her up. The man was famous, several people watching now as the Pirate fixed his straw hat and began to talk to Valterra. The man, Red haired Shanks, took notice that Valterra was fiddling around with a familiar looking stone around her neck, and upon closer inspection, he realized it as the Sky stone, one of the four stones of power that his previous captain had told him about and once wielded. He knew that only a select few knew about the properties of the stones, and making a jump decision that that nearly gave his first mate and sharpshooter a heart attack. he offered to take Valterra in in. Valterra went with him, not caring that he was a pirate (or perhaps, not knowing) and happy enough to finally be taken in by someone. Though during the first calming bit of the journey, she was taught to wield a sword and a gun properly for self defense. it would be needed, as they would be boarded sometimes, and come out unscathed. Though Shanks had grown attached to her, he knew that being on a pirate ship was not where she belonged, and made the decision to let her go at the next town they came up to. Fuscha Town Shanks left her at Fuscha town in the capable hands of a bartender there named Makino, who gladly took in the now 9 year old Val. it was there that Val would have the greatest life changing experience when a group of mountain bandits nearly burned down the bar. Valterra would get caught in the building, and end up losing her left eye to the accident while trying to protect Local boy Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy's Grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, would do what he could to help her, going as far to try a new surgery on her to replace the destroyed eye with a fake one. He took the red stone off the necklace and had it shaped to be the new eye for her. The surgery went well, and it was then that the Sky stone would come into light for Val. The stone took root, becoming part of her body and in time looked like a normal eye. Surprised by this, Garp soon realized what the stone was, but kept it secret. He couldn't risk her life just for a stone. Valterra soon grasped onto the abilities that came with the stone taking her body as a host, understanding he ability to bend the wind and air to her whims and using it effectively to help around the bar more. It was only a year after shanks had left before the brazen blond haired pirate walked into the bar with his crew of miscreants. She kept an eye on the men known as the Bellamy pirates, and frowning as they made crude remarks about the town. Valterra lost her calm when he mentioned Makino, and for the first time that she had known, when her eye darkened in color, a gust of wind would knock Bellamy through the wall. He soon figured it was her that had indeed knocked him off his seat when he saw her glaring, that red eye blood red and glinting. Bellamy, furious with her, Dragged her from the bar. He would bring her before HIS captain for a punishment and took her from Fuscha Town. Valterra was taken to Rionette, and soon came face to face with Donquixote Doflamingo himself. The Doflamingo Name Doflamingo didn't take long to consider the use of Valterra, for defeating Bellamy with one of the legendary four stones at such a young age, he sought to train her. He did, for two years straight with no mercy. Though at the age of 19, Val would finally reap the benefits of her stubborn nature to show this old man who was boss. On the day of her birth, February 14th, she was finally given the last name of Doflamingo, and the ability for her freedom to do as she pleased on the condition that his word came first. She accepted this, and would soon set out to create a name for herself, and not let her Father down. =Specs about Val= *Age: 29 *Hair: Blond *Eyes: Naturally Grey *Likes: Reading, music *Dislikes: Storms Tidbits on Val *Valterra will never be caught dead outside during a storm. if she is on a ship, she will hide in the brig or a closet, whichever there is. *Valterra has a bounty of 8,000 by the age of 23. *Valterra has done alot of work, and knows alot of people through alot of connections. *Valterra does NOT have the same fashion statement as her father. She likes her pink feathered coat cause it's made of down feathers, and is warm and water repellant. Valterra Sora Doflamingo © It's creator. DO NOT USE Category: Valterra Sora Doflamingo Category: Characters Category: Pirates Category: Female Category: Shichibukai